death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana vs Bowser (OMM)
Shana vs Bowser is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 5! Shana vs Mario! Things heat up in this pyrokinetic derby. But does the King of Koopas live to conquer again? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Misaki City (Shakugan no Shana) '' Bowser stomped through the city, roaring in triumph; the invasion was proceeding as planned. There was nothing to stop him. "Fuzetsu!" (Yes, Bowser would be unable to move but whatever) Except maybe that... Bowser thought, dropping his head to his right and turning to see the would be interference. "BWAHAHAHA! A child against the King of the most powerful army in the Universe?" Bowser mocked, arching a thumb and finger in her direction, mocking her height. "Taunt me all you want, your highness. But your little crusade is about to be stopped." she then summoned her flaming wings, and raced at Bowser with a flaming strike, catching his flying fist with both of her own. "Forever!" she exclaimed, engaging the test of strength. '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT!' Shana screamed out as she exerted all her might into attacking Bowser, though the King of Koopas barely budged. "Enough!" he roared, swiping with his right hand across her and sending her tumbling across the floor. But she pulled herself back to her feet and created Wings of Crimson. She soared at Bowser, using her newly summoned blade to distract him. As Bowser ducked the attack, Shana landed and slashed the back of his shell and looked to take out his tail. He spun around and grabbed her, looking for a Flying Slam technique, but on the descent she slipped free and let Bowser slam into the ground face first. She then rained down fire on him, scorching the shell and skin. But the royal Koopa roared, and spun on her, hitting a spinning rush before punching her a handful of times. He went for a chomp, but she ducked the attack, earning a drop kick for her efforts. She skidded across the ground, staring back at Bowser who spewed a pillar of flames at her. "Shinku." she called, as a massive hand of fire blocked Bowser's assault. She kept the hand pressurising Bowser, before running and cutting across his chest. But the shell paid dividends again, and the enraged Koopa King roared in her face, before punching the ground, launching beams of energy that attacked Shana. She did her best to deflect them, but Bowser was keeping her busy, scorching her feet before swiping at her head and tumbling her across the road. She got back up, as Bowser threw a Bob-omb at her. With the Great Blade of Crimson, Shana was able to cut down the explosive, and then sent a huge pillar of fire at her royal advesary. Bowser snarled, looking to meet it with a push of his own flames. He began to gain the advantage, but he suddenly stopped when a burning pain came through his neck. Uh oh. 'KO! ' Shana's Blade of Crimson had been launched around her foe, and then back across in the middle of the flame lock. Bowser's head rolled forward and inbetween his legs as he slumped to the ground, defeated. The bleeding Shana then collapsed to her knees, truly spent. At that moment, a Koopa Troopa came toward her, but immediately powdered out when she activated her wings once more. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Shana!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Hero vs Villain themed OMMs Category:Anime vs Video Games OMM Category:Fire duel Category:Human vs Monster themed OMM Category:OMM with a returning combatant Category:Completed OMMs